1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wireless energy transmission structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advancement of wireless communication technology has resulted in an environment of ubiquitous information where anyone may send and receive the desired information at any time and anywhere.
However, communication information devices are still dependent on batteries, and the use thereof is limited because it is supplied with power by means of a wire power cable.
In order to solve these problems, numerous techniques for wirelessly transferring power are being developed.
For example, a microwave receiving method using microwaves, a magnetic induction method using magnetic field, and a magnetic resonance method using the conversion of the energy of magnetic and electric fields are typical.
The microwave receiving method is advantageous because microwaves are radiated through the air by an antenna so that power can be transmitted over a distance, but is limited in that the power transmission efficiency is low attributable to a very large radiation loss in the air.
The magnetic induction method is advantageous in terms of high power transmission efficiency because of using magnetic energy coupling by means of transmission-side primary coil and receiving-side secondary coil.
However, the magnetic induction method is problematic in that the transmission-side primary coil and the receiving-side secondary coil should be adjacent to each other on the order of about as short as ones of millimeters in order to transmit power.
Also, depending on the coil alignment of the transmission-side primary coil and the receiving-side secondary coil, power transmission efficiency is drastically changed, and the heat value is undesirably large.
Therefore, the magnetic resonance method is being developed, which is similar to the magnetic induction method except for that it focuses energy at a specific resonance frequency using a coil type inductor L and capacitor C so that power is transmitted in the form of magnetic energy.
The magnetic resonance method is advantageous because a relatively large amount of power may be sent up to ones of meters, but requires a high quality factor.
As such, the conventional wireless energy transmission structure for using the magnetic resonance method includes a disc part including two conductor plates and a dielectric material inserted between the two conductor plates, and a ring-shaped wire part connected to both ends of the disc part. In order to achieve a high quality factor, the magnitude of the electric and magnetic fields occurring from the disc part and the wire part should be large.
However, the conventional wireless energy transmission structure is not suitable for use in an actual wireless power transceiver because the sizes of the disc and wire parts should be increased to increase the magnitude of the electric and magnetic fields.